


Handwritten

by _komorebees (shootinglemons)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, No Beta, my first ao3 fic please be gentle, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootinglemons/pseuds/_komorebees
Summary: Edelgard writes a letter that remains unsent."Heartbeats.Even after all the lives that have slipped through my grasp, I have never thought much about it—taken it for granted even. "





	Handwritten

  
Heartbeats.

Even after all the lives that have slipped through my grasp, I have never thought much about it—taken it for granted even.

Meeting you, however, made me become aware of my own. Faster when you walk into the room. Faster when you draw close. Even faster when we somehow touch… I had been afraid I am burning through the amount of heartbeats one can have in a lifetime much faster than usual. And when we finally danced, I found myself thinking, “_Will this be my last?_ _Am I spending a lifetime worth of heartbeats in this one moment?”_

Finally being able to hold you, I realize now that I care more about the beating of your heart than my own. Even after everything that has come to pass, I laugh at myself for thinking, praying in earnest, _“Sothis, if at all possible, never let the beating I hear on this chest ever end. If it takes a lifetime of heartbeats to keep this one beating, please take the rest of mine._”

And if you can hear my own, my love, please know that for as long as possible, I would like to share this rhythmic sound with you.

Content to see the rising and falling of your chest, tonight, too, I go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sharing headcanons with some friends on a discord server when I remembered Edelgard drawing a portrait of Byleth. I thought, "What if she writes letters for Byleth as well?" I took the idea and ran with it and here we are. It's my first fic at ao3, so I hope it's decent, at least.


End file.
